


But You're Injured, Detective!

by SK_Kasai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Episode: s05e07 Our Mojo, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “Lucifer, it’s fine.” Chloe rolled her eyes, “It’s just a small cut!”“You’reinjured, Detective.” He pursed his lips, staring at her hand as if it was about to fall off.Dramatic much?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 251





	But You're Injured, Detective!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonaleenK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaleenK/gifts).



> Based on the prompt "Lucifer bandages up Chloe's hand in 5x07 after she hurt it" for the awesome MonaleenK.
> 
> I hope you like it ♥

“Lucifer, it’s fine.” Chloe rolled her eyes, “It’s just a small cut!”

“You’re _injured,_ Detective.” He pursed his lips, staring at her hand as if it was about to fall off.

Dramatic much?

“You were paralyzed.” She said gently, taking his hand in her good one.

“I got better.” Lucifer shook his head, “Your hand however, Detective.”

“It’s just a tiny cut!”

“You got _hurt!_ ” He whined, almost un-Lucifer in how he was acting.

What was up with him now?

They’d caught their killer. They’d solved the case and they were perfectly fine. She was more worried about him and his vulnerability around her than the annoying stinging in her palm.

He dragged her to an empty room, away from the hustle of all the people who'd arrived to the scene. Ella was still talking to Pete, informing a few officers about the corpse inside.

Klumpsky was getting patched up by the medics. Police officers milled around. They probably needed to talk to her and Lucifer, to take their statements at least.

Lucifer had other plans.

He directed her to a small couch, gently getting her to sit down before kneeling on the ground beside her. Since when did he jeopardize the wellbeing of his suit like that?

Maybe he wasn't as unaffected by the paralytic as he pretended to be. Not anymore at least.

“Lucifer.” She sighed.

He took her hand in his, producing a small bottle of antiseptic and a roll of gauze from… somewhere.

“Did you raid the ambulance?”

“I’m quite charming, darling.” He grinned, wagging his eyebrows at her, “I asked nicely and the nice EMT fellow couldn’t get himself to refuse.”

She snorted at that, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

Because that was what they were now; boyfriend and girlfriend.

_Wow._

It had all happened quickly, but Chloe had never been one to be so… starstruck. _Lovesick._ Maybe it was all the waiting? Or maybe it was how helplessly in love she was with the idiot currently trying to figure out how to bandage her hand.

His touch was gentle. She found herself watching him work, cherishing the warm glow in his eyes. His hands were shaking. Was it an aftereffect of the paralytic or was it just adrenaline?

Was the Devil as afraid as she was? She knew that he feared how "human" she was.

“Where did you learn to bandage people up?” She mused, hating the silence between them.

“I do watch television.” Lucifer shrugged, giving her a small smile.

She laughed at that, swatting his upper arm.

She knew that had to be a lie.

Well, not a lie, but not the truth either.

“All done.” He smoothed the bandage, surprisingly well done, beaming up at her.

“You didn’t kiss it better, Lucifer.” She sighed, shaking her head at him.

Lucifer seemed faintly surprised, raising an eyebrow at her.

Chloe blushed.

Their banter was something so _sacred_ to her that she feared the recent development in their relationship would somehow harm it.

She wasn’t a great flirt. She... what was _that?_ Ugh.

Yet, Lucifer looked at her like she was the prettiest woman in the universe. The conversation still flowed and their dynamic remained as electric and as comfortable as ever.

“My bad, darling.”

He lifted her hand to his lips, cradling it in both of his own before pressing a slow kiss to the center of her palm. Chloe wasn’t sure why her face was burning like this, but oh well.

The things he could do to her with just one look.

She shook his hands away, cupping his face with her uninjured hand. She stroked his stubble for a second, marvelling at how he felt colder than usual.

Shouldn't he be getting off the floor?

“We’re okay.” She whispered, knowing what was going on in his head, “Everything’s okay, Lucifer.”

He didn’t say anything, but she could see the struggle in his eyes.

“Y-you almost… he could have… Detective… I-I couldn't...”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh, Lucifer.”

She got off the couch, gently pulling him into a standing position before wrapping her arms around him.

“We’re okay.” She repeated, snaking her arms around his waist, clasping them together under his suit jacket.

Lucifer didn’t speak.

She wondered if she could get him to talk later tonight. A lot has happened in the past twenty four hours. Knowing him, they needed to discuss it before he vanished off to Vegas.

Or Hell.

Not that he would anymore. Of course. According to him at least.

Should she be worried? Their first day as an official couple has been... _complicated so far._

She pressed her lips to his, wondering if a kiss would help get the meaning across. 

He reciprocated quickly, slow, and passionate and more reassuring than it had any right to be.

Well, when words fail…

“Detective?” He smiled, looking down at her because he was so _damn_ tall, “What happened to no PDAs at work?”

“Exceptions.” She shrugged, holding onto him one last time before letting go.

“Love me a rule breaker.” Lucifer grinned, ever the rebel.

_The first rebel._

She laughed, knowing that it would be brief and almost unreal.

He wasn’t alright, but he was trying. Was _she_ alright?

Tonight. They'd talk tonight. For now, they had each other and that was all that mattered.

“I love you.” Chloe sighed into his chest.

“And I you, Detective.”

She allowed herself one additional moment of his comfort before pulling away, fully aware that they still had some work to do.

She didn’t think they’d attracted anyone’s attention, but Chloe couldn’t be bothered to care anyway.

How could she when her adorable mother hen of a boyfriend took one last moment to check her bandage again?

He was lucky she loved him.


End file.
